The Comatose Cure
by Dawnwriter18
Summary: Spock suffers from severe brain damage following a car accident.


A/N: Hey guys! haven't been uploading recently, but I promise I'm working on it! Also, there are a lot of alien words in this story, sorry about that, I love making up words...hehehe. Please read and post comments, I'm always looking for feedack, especially constructive criticism. THX,

Love, Alice

* * *

><p>The bright, hot sun of Vielus shone down on the desert sands. A small path trailed through the massive dunes, seeming to go on forever, a neverending road through the desert. Heat waves rippled off the ground, forming a mirage of water permeating the hot dry air. The horizon was a blurry line off in the far distance, barely visible from where the trio were standing, hands shading their eyes. Kirk stared openmouthed down the path.<p>

"We have to walk _how_ far?" He exclaimed unbelievingly. T'Grogg laughed, his lizard-like tail waving across the sand behind him narrowly missing Spock's trousers. Spock shot T'Grogg a look and moved behind Kirk, where he stood protectivly watching the desert for hidden dangers. T'Grogg grinned at Spock and then winked.

"Not too far. Only about a _svenikt_." T'Grogg replied in good humour. Kirk looked extremely lost.

"And how many miles is that? One? two?" Kirk asked. T'Grogg shrugged.

"I don't know miles. We use _svenikt_s to measure longer distances."

"We will be traveling a distance equivalent to 15.9 Earth miles." Spock answered quitely. Kirk looked at him and then back at the path.

"Walking 16 miles in this heat? No thank you." He replied. T'Grogg looked upset.

"It is tradition for one to bring their new brothers home for evening meal. You are my brother now, no?" T'Grogg asked. Kirk sighed. On T'Grogg's planet,when one saves another's life, they become brothers in all but blood. T'Grogg saved Jim from a poison _tyolk_ when they first beamed down to initiate contact with T'Grogg's people, the Kunaidens.

"Yes, I guess I am now." Kirk replied looking a bit anxious. T'Grogg looked over at Spock.

"You are not my brother but you share the soul of my new brother. You are very strange." Spock raised an eyebrow in response. T'Grogg touched Spock's brow with his reptilian claw.

"You move your face to show...emotions?" He asked in awe. Kunaidens were mostly reptilian, and could not move most of their facial muscles. Spock and Kirk's ability to move them with ease was a rare sight.

"No. I do not show emotions. I move my face to indicate a particular thought." Spock deadpanned. T'Grogg removed his hand from Spock's face.

"Wouldn't that be confusing for the others you are speaking with? I find it very distracting when you move your face while speaking." T'Grogg wondered. Kirk laughed,

"No, we're used to it. It is confusing to us when one doesn't move during conversations." He replied. T'Grogg cracked a smile,

"Then we confuse each other, huh?" He laughed. Kirk joined in,

"Yes, we do." T'Grogg looked at Spock, who hadn't laughed.

"You don't show feelings, but you have them." He stated. Spock tilted his head curiously,

"May I ask how you came to that conclusion?" He queired. T'Grogg just gave a knowng look.

"You feel..strongly... for my brother. I would ask you to be one of my family, but then your relationship would not be condoned." Spock nodded towards T'Grogg.

"Thank you, T'Grogg." Spock replied. T'Grogg nodded back. Suddenly, the thick desert silence was interupted by a rumbling noise that cut through the air as a large autowagon came from behind the trio. As it approached, it began to slow down until it came to a standstill beside them. A Kunaiden woman's head appeared out the window.

"T'Grogg?" She asked, curiously.

"_Unaida_, Y'tuolh." He replied in Kunaidia to the woman. The woman tilted her head.

"What are you doing out here? Who..._what_ are they?" Y'tuolh indicated Spock and Kirk with a pointed finger. T'Grogg smiled.

"I was hunting _ruyediasth. _This is my new brother, Jimirk, and his _tyolve_, Spock. They are from the sky of stars." T'Grogg replied. Y'tuolh looked doubtful.

"New brother? _Tyolve_? Star sky? Have you been hitting the _hrothyat _again?" She replied dryly.

"No, _sysde_. I have not." T'Grogg sighed and looked at Kirk with a shrug. Kirk stepped forward.

"He's telling the truth. We came from Space. Well," Kirk chuckled, "I'm from Earth, and Spock from Vulcan, We only _work _in space." Y'tuolh looked suspiciously from Kirk to Spock, and then to T'Grogg.

"You must have a long story to tell. Come, get in. I will bring you home. Jimirk and Spock can come also." T'Grogg nodded his thanks, and the three quickly gathered into the back of the autowagon. Y'tuolh started forward and then looked at Kirk and Spock.

"You are _Tyvolith?_" She asked curiously. Spock and Kirk looked confused, so she rephrased her words.

"You are together? As in..._rothefen_? Male and Male...bond?" Kirk blushed,

"Uhhh..."

"Yes." Spock replied bluntly. Y'tuolh nodded in understanding.

"I have never met a _tyolve _before. It is nice to greet..." Y'tuolh was cut short as the car was hit from the side by another automobile. She was thrown forward, hitting her head on the wheel before the old, almost broken airbag could be released. Blood trickled down her head. The autowagon flipped sideways and started rolling down the dunes on the side of the road. Kirk was thrown from the vehicle, but the rest were still inside as it rolled to a stop. The autowagon that had hit them sped off; It was full of teenagers. Kirk dizzily staggered to his feet.

"Spock! T'Grogg!" He cried as he stumbled over. "Y'tuolh? Are you ok?" The Kunaiden crawled out the car with Kirk's help and was carried over to lean against the dunes. She stirred and shook her head.

"I am fine. Help T'Grogg and your friend." Kirk returned to the car, where T'Grogg was already out, pulling the still form of Spock from the backseat. Spock's eyes were open, but they were glazed over and he had a large cut on his temple, which was leaking blood. Terror clenched Kirk's heart.

"Spock! Spock!" T'Grogg carefully laid Spock down on the sandy ground where Jim immediately started gently shaking him several times. There was no response; Spock never showed any sign of life. He kept staring past Jim at something no one could see. Spock could her a muffed yelling issuing from Kirk's mouth that slowly grew quieter as darkness ate away at his vision.

"Spock! Do not go to sleep! Stay with me..." Kirk moaned. Spock's eyes closed and he lost all sense of the world, leaving Kirk behind.


End file.
